Lazos Sangrientos
by ame.no.tomari
Summary: es un despues del anime,digamos que el manga no existe. Tomari es la mejor cazadora, su nueva mision es Zero, pero ella se convierte en vampiro. Descubren un secreto de su pasado que los ata. Despues conoce a Takashi, un sangre pura que daria todo por ella..
1. Primer encuentro

Zero Kiryu. Ese era mi nuevo objetivo. Al parecer era un vampiro nivel E suelto en una escuela. Que despreciable. Yo odiaba a los vampiros, esa era mi razón de ser cazadora. La mejor de todos. Mis papás habían sido grandes cazadores y yo seguiría sus pasos.

La academia Cross era mi destino, estaba ansiosa por matar a ese nivel E. Podía imaginármelo perfecto, matando a los pobres alumnos y maestros, sin piedad, sin un alma. Esperé a que llegara la noche en mi casa, ese era el momento perfecto para cazarlo, era cuando podía salir sin que el sol lo lastimara y podía cazar a quien quisiera sin ser visto, por lo tanto, conservaría la vida. _Solo instintos, nada de racionalidad._

Me recosté en mi sillón, al poco me quede dormida. Soñé con ese nivel E. Estaba parado en medio de la nada, era alto, tenía un uniforme negro y su cabello era blanco. Me veía y aunque sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso, no parecía malo ni agresivo, mucho menos salvaje. Más bien parecía que estaba sufriendo, casi llorando, como evitando algo, C_omo evitando hacerme daño_. Sentía compasión, incluso mi odio había desaparecido, me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. "_No tengas miedo Zero, yo cuidare que no te conviertas en lo que no quieres." _Lo único que había podido decirle "_Perdóname Tomari". _Su voz era tan linda, tan masculina aunque llena de miedo al pronunciar mi nombre. Me desperté y miré mi reloj. Eran las 11. Creo dormí mucho considerando que me había acostado a las 2 de la tarde. No podía creer en lo que había soñado. Yo nunca tendría compasión de ningún vampiro, menos de un nivel E. Nunca abrazaría a ninguno ni le hablaría con cariño. Porque me había imaginado a ese vampiro de ese modo? _Uniforme negro? Cabello blanco?__ Evitando hacerme daño?_No entendía el porqué mi imaginación trabajaba así, yo odiaba a los vampiros. Seguramente sería como todos los nivel E: apenas se distinguía una cara humana, siempre estaban atacando con la boca muy abierta, los grandes ojos rojos, hablaban, pero de un modo que daba asco escuchar su voz y su ropa estaba desgarrada la mayoría del tiempo. Porqué un nivel E sufriría? No lograba entenderlo. Intenté olvidarme de eso y mejor me alisté para salir. Tomé mi katana y me puse la ropa que era más conveniente para ir a cazar, o sea la que no volvería a usar porque estaba segura de que se destruiría.

Decidí que sería mejor caminar hasta la academia, aunque estaba un poco lejos me llenaría de fuerza y energía. Caminé como media hora en la carretera bajo la noche fría. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el viento apenas soplaba y rara vez algún carro pasaba por ahí. Todo era bosque. Cuando llegué me detuve ante la reja de hierro. Apacigüé mi acelerada respiración, intenté escuchar algún grito, señal de inestabilidad en el ambiente, algo que revelara la posición del nivel E para poder atacarlo y saber de dónde llegaría el ataque, pero solo había silencio. Me concentré en no revelar mi posición. Salté la reja, no me moleste en revisar si estaba cerrada o no, seguramente lo estaba. Solo quería matar a ese nivel E. La academia estaba en medio del bosque, los árboles no eran muy altos y estaban perfectamente alineados. Caminé lentamente entre las líneas de árboles, había un cadáver no muy lejos de mí, un chico, _alumno de esa escuela_, supuse al verlo con un uniforme. _Llegué tarde._ Noté que un árbol estaba arañado, _No estaba sola__. _Había alguien esperándome arriba. Prepare mi katana.

Fue entonces cuando me sentí rodeada inmediatamente, percibí tres vampiros, tal vez cuatro, voltee y vi a solo tres, todos nivel E. Aun así sentía un cuarto vampiro, su aura pertenecía a un sangre pura pero por alguna razón no lo veía, mis sentidos estaban fallando. No quedaba rastro humano en los nivel E, ni siquiera podían hablar, solo rugían. Supuse que el tal Zero no estaba ahí, se supone que quedaba un poco de humanidad en él.

Maté a los dos primeros, pero el último me daba problemas, se movía bastante rápido y por alguna razón me empezaba a sentir débil. Cuando logré matarlo, sentí un par de colmillos en mi cuello. _No me había equivocado, si eran cuatro. _Mi razón de sentirme débil, había sido el vampiro de tras de mí, un sangre pura, con sus dones me estaba debilitando y con los nivel E me distraía para poder morderme con facilidad. _Maldición._ Fue la primera vez que no supe que hacer, tenía toda la oportunidad de matarlo pero si lo hacía me convertiría en un vampiro, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Por otro lado si no lo mataba, simplemente moriría. Sentí un vampiro más y escuché un disparo, el sangre pura me soltó pero se acercó a mi oído.

-Si yo muero, entonces tú serás nivel E en una semana.- Dijo el sangre pura y a los pocos segundos se hizo polvo. No encontré significado a esas palabras, hasta después supe a que se refería.

Me caí, no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir de pie, el sangre pura había bebido demasiada sangre. Mi salvador corrió hacia mí y me cargó, no podía ver su cara, lo veía todo borroso aunque aun así sabía que era un vampiro, podía ver el rojo brillante de sus ojos, al parecer había visto la mordida llena de sangre en mi cuello. _Qué clase de vampiro es este?_

-Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunté con dificultad. Quería saber el nombre de mi vampiro salvador.

-Zero Kiryu.- Respondió. Su voz era idéntica a la del Zero de mi sueño. Me desmayé en ese momento.

Y mi transformación comenzó…


	2. Transformación

No era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo sabía que todo me dolía, que todo dentro de mí estaba cambiando. Sentía que la Tomari humana moría lentamente, que la Tomari vampiro la devoraba poco a poco. Me preguntaba porque la Tomari humana no había luchado, simplemente había dejado que yo pusiera mis colmillos en su cuello. Yo hubiera luchado, aunque ahora ya no era la misma. Ahora quedaba solo yo, ahogándome en un mar de sangre, luchando por ir a la superficie, _Luchando por sobrevivir. _Decidí rendirme, sabía que cualquier esfuerzo sería en vano. Cuando despertara, ya no sería _humana. _Toda mi fragilidad, mis debilidades se habrían ido. Sería simplemente un vampiro. Al dejarme hundir en ese mar, me sentí diferente, fue entonces cuando toque el fondo.

Mi transformación había finalizado…

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba acostada. A lo mucho habían pasado 4 horas, _una transformación muy rápida._ Noté que seguía en el bosque y que el cadáver ya no estaba, tampoco mi katana, también noté que algo olía delicioso cerca de mí. Busqué el origen de ese aroma. Había alguien viéndome. Ese alguien era igual al Zero de mi sueño, solo que sus ojos eran morados y no estaba sufriendo, solo me miraba con curiosidad. Como podía ser eso posible? Él tenía mi katana de donde goteaba sangre.

-Qué paso con el cadáver?- La verdad no me interesaba saberlo pero me incomodaba tanto silencio.

-El sangre pura también lo mordió. Vió tu mordida llena de sangre y tuve que tomar tu katana porque la bloody rose se quedó sin balas.-

-Qué es bloody rose?- Me empezaba a interesar la conversación.

-Mi pistola. Solo mata vampiros. Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-Bueno creo que voy a regresar a hacer mi informe.- Los dos sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar.

-Pero… No has completado tu misión. Venías a matarme. Leí la orden, se te cayó del pantalón cuando mataste al último nivel E.- Se quitó el saco.-Bueno, porqué no lo intentas?- Sonrió y me lanzó mi katana.

Oh. Oh. Tomé valor para hablar.

-Sabes… Me encantaría pero por desgracia ahora aunque vampiro te debo la vida.- Suspiré.- No puedo.- Guardé mi katana.

Me levanté. En cuanto lo hice, noté que el delicioso aroma era del vampiro. Sin pensarlo salté sobre él y abrí su camisa. Su cuello se veía tan vulnerable, noté que tenía una marca, la de su "maestro". Preparé mis colmillos y me acerqué. Inhalé su aroma por última vez. Estaba a punto de morderlo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. _"Recuerda quien eres Tomari"._Pensé. Me alejé. Extrañamente me sentí cómoda arriba de él, así que no me quite y por alguna otra razón a él no le molestó. Estaba muy confundida.

-La orden no dice como debes matarme.- Me estaba provocando.

-Algo me dice que no soy la única que disfruta matar vampiros.-

-Bueno mataste a todos los nivel E y solo me quedó el sangre pura, fue un placer matarlo. Siento que también sería un placer matarte a ti. Se ve que eres una rival fuerte.-

- Claro que sería un placer pelear contigo pero hay dos problemas: el primero, no pelearíamos, solo me dispararías con tu pistola y el segundo, te debo la vida.-

Me quitó con… delicadeza? Y se levantó. Me extendió su mano.

-Ven conmigo. Hay alguien que puede ayudarnos.-

Tomé su mano y me levanté.

-Pero es humano, así que.- Dió una cajita.- Toma. Son pastillas de sangre. Te van a calmar la sed.-

-Eh? Qué? No. No tengo sed.- En realidad tenía mucha pero no. No debía.

-Hmm… Tus ojos dicen otra cosa. Están muy rojos. Mira, con las pastillas no lastimas a nadie. Además no puedes negar lo que eres, yo lo intenté, me salió caro.-

Suspiré y tome la cajita. Saqué una pastilla y me la puse en la boca. Me la tragué. Inmediatamente la vomité, nunca en mi vida había probado algo tan espantoso. En realidad ni siquiera pude saborearla, mi cuerpo la expulsó inmediatamente. No podía dejar de toser.

-Esto es malo.- Se puso a pensar.- No. No puede ser. Ven. Ven conmigo. Rápido!- Me tomó la mano y me jaló.

Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada. Porque no aceptaba las pastillas de sangre? Porque eso era malo? Qué iba a pasar conmigo? Lo más importante: A dónde íbamos?

Estábamos corriendo por el bosque, tampoco entendía como el vampiro no se perdía, todo era tan igual. Llegamos a la academia, tenía dos edificios, supuse que en uno de ellos estaban los dormitorios porque olía bien, aunque no tanto como el vampiro. Por alguna razón, él era el que mejor olía. Rodeamos la academia. Había una casa a unos metros. Nos acercamos y entramos. Se veía que era acogedora pero no me pude fijar bien en todos los detalles porque aparentemente el vampiro tenía mucha prisa. Se detuvo ante una puerta y la tocó con mucha impaciencia. Quien estaba adentro abrió. Me sorprendió verlo. No llevaba la ropa que un hombre llevaba normalmente a las 3 de la mañana. Tenía lentes, un poncho verde, un pantalón beige y unas pantuflas. Estaba muy despierto, al parecer nos estaba esperando.

-Zero.- Dijo y me volteó a ver, se sorprendió.- Qué no se ha alimentado?- Mis ojos me delataban.

-Es lo que venía a decirte, no acepta las pastillas.- El vampiro estaba muy intranquilo. El hombre también se intranquilizó.

-Tienes novio?- Me preguntó. Qué tenía que ver eso con lo de las pastillas?

-No.-

-Mejor amigo?-

-Ya casi no le hablo.- Extrañaba a Elías, nos habíamos peleado por este caso, no creo que le hubiera ido mejor que a mí. Por qué me recordaba mi dolor?

-Lo amas?- El vampiro se tensó por alguna razón.

-Qué? No. Él es o… era mi hermano.- Que preguntas tan extrañas.

-Amas a alguien?-

-No. No ha llegado la persona.-

El aroma de la sangre en la habitación era muy fuerte así que me tiré. _Necesitaba sangre. _ El vampiro estaba muy cerca así que me aleje lo más que pude. Me ardía la cabeza. El vampiro quiso acercarse pero el hombre no lo dejó.

-Déjala.-

De verdad quería la sangre pero no iba a permitirme tomarla de nadie. Entonces vi mi brazo y lo mordí. _Aún así es sangre. _Pensé.

Mi sangre sabía bien aunque me ardía mucho el brazo, en realidad estaba en llamas, pero tenía que evitar lastimar a alguien. Era extraño y doloroso el devorarme a mí misma. Me empezaba a sentir mareada. Ya no sentía tanta sed así que me solté el brazo. Sentí un gran alivio. De hecho me sentí muy relajada, tanto que no me podía mover. Al menos el deseo de sangre se había ido.

El hombre suspiró.

-No vas a poder regresar en un largo tiempo.- Si hubiera podido hablar le hubiera contestado. Volteó a ver al vampiro.- Sus efectos de la transformación van muy rápido. Tu no tuviste esos ataques hasta los cuatro años del… incidente.-

El vampiro se le acercó y le susurró al oído que no alcancé a escuchar. El hombre comprendió.

-Necesita un lugar donde dormir, pero no la puedo mandar con los demás alumnos. Es peligrosa. No sabemos que tan frecuentes sean sus ataques. Que se quede en el cuarto que esta a lado del tuyo. Ahí no hay nadie salvo tú, además, puedes controlarla si algo pasa.-

Al vampiro no le agradó la idea pero aceptó.

-Llévatela ahora. Está más tranquila.-

El vampiro se acercó y me cargó. Nos acercamos a la puerta, se detuvo y dijo:

-Supongo que ahora es mi responsabilidad.-

-Desde que jalaste el gatillo. Tendrás ayudarla ya que casi no le queda tiempo.-

Cerró la puerta, salimos de la casa y entramos al bosque.


End file.
